User talk:ChipmunkRaccoon
Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Mecha 3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Serpen (Talk) 20:07, 20 May 2009 My idea of an animated Power Rangers series I've been a fan of Power Rangers since the first season. I've had an idea of an animated Power Rangers series for a while now. I think it should either be a remake of MMPR-PRiS or a series about the children of the first Power Rangers, with powers, costumes similar to MMPR or Dino Thunder. And their zords should be sentient like their Sentai counterparts. If you'd like to learn more about my idea, go ahead and ask me -- ChipmunkRaccoon 4:57 PM 7/9/09 Ranger Battlizer images I dig the idea of putting those up. I'm a little concerned about the jitter around the images. Do you still have the original pictures? Perhaps I can edit them for you. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 15:39, February 27, 2012 '' : Edit them like how? ChipmunkRaccoon 19:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Well a lot of 'em have jagged edges. Something that eliminates those. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 23:38, February 27, 2012 (UTC)'' :::I agree Dc, in fact, those edges are the very reason I didn't go for inserting them on the pages when I saw them. Also, I think he may have gotten them from the images on the Battlizer page. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 00:35, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Goseiger It's not just the casting sides, we also know they had Toei refilm the Legend War. Therefore, Gokaiger is as good as confirmed for the next Power Rangers adaptation, all we're lacking is an official announcement. Digifiend 23:53, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hello? Casting sides and refilming the Legend War by Toei doesn't prove anything. It could still be Goseiger, so there. ChipmunkRaccoon 00:02, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::To be fair, Digifiend, it could be that Goseiger is merely being skipped rather than just not being adapted. If they're skipping it to bump the anniversary-appropriate Gokaiger as the next PR, then conceivably it could still be adapted, making the removal of the trivia warranted. That said, ChipmunkRaccoon, it is true that in all likelihood Gokaiger will be the next Power Rangers adaptation and not Goseiger. Nbajammer 00:05, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I changed "will" to "might" because even though Gokaiger will likely be next, it doesn't mean Goseiger won't be adapted at all. It could merely be skipped. Until Saban flat-out states a Goseiger adaptation will never happen, we're better off not saying something "will not be adapted". Nbajammer 00:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::"So there"? What a rude tone. Jammer, fair enough, but I'll not have editors talking in that tone - also, I don't want another Goseiger/Gokaiger argument, there was one here a couple of weeks ago (involving ChipmunkRaccoon) in one of Ovidkid's blog posts, and there's been some on Rangercrew recently as well. Chipmunk, take a couple of weeks away, and when you return, I don't want to see that kind of language again. Politeness goes a long way. Also, talk pages on articles exist for a reason, if you want consensus on this kind of thing, try posting on the talk page. It prevents these edit wars from ever starting. Digifiend 00:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Don't get me wrong, I completely agree with the block - that tone is rude and was uncalled for. Hopefully when he returns he'll be more polite in making his stance. I was simply pointing out how the trivia could still be wrong. I hope my compromise will do until we know for certain one way or the other. Nbajammer 00:47, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : I'm sorry, I'm just kind of frustrated that there's not a lot of users that aren't taking my ideas for the 20th anniversary series seriously. ChipmunkRaccoon 19:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I am a happy camper! Why? Cuz Power Rangers Megaforce IS INDEED GOSEIGER! YAY!!! ChipmunkRaccoon 19:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Disambiguation Don't add the disambiguation category manually. Instead, please use at the top of the page. You can see the result by looking at my edits to Mega Winger and Mega Voyager. Thanks. : Sorry. I didn't know. ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 04:22, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Gosei Ultimate Megazord Removed Gosei Ultimate Megazord from the Zords (Megaforce) page as those are for "headder" counterparts. Until we know what the five "zords" are gonna be called, we can't put them in. It's been added to the Zord category though.